


The End

by kyuhyeoni (orphan_account)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, once again writing changkyu while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyuhyeoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun has to end this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Most people didn’t know about him and Changmin’s relationship. Shit, Changmin had even told him that not even Yunho knew, so you could say that most people equals zero people. Except from Changmin and Kyuhyun of course. They weren’t in a relationship like that. They just fucked around a bit now and then. They called it stress relief, others would call it friends with benefits.

Kyuhyun didn’t believe in friends with benefits. He believed in dumb caught up feelings and heart ache. Which was what he was feeling right now, even though he would never admit that to Changmin.  
Which was why Changmin was balls deep in Kyuhyun’s chunky ass right now.  
Kyuhyun hated himself for letting this thing, what ever it was, friends with benefits or stress relief, go on. He knew that just as balls deep Changmin was in him right now, he was just as deep and caught in this ‘thing’.

He wouldn’t admit it to Changmin.

Couldn’t.

It would ruin their friendship.

He could take it.

He could take the unrequited feelings.

He could take the heart ache.

But he couldn’t lose Changmin. He couldn’t even imagine not being friends with Changmin.

Changmin who liked boobs.

Liked Girls.

Liked long hair that flowed in the wind.

Kyuhyun knew from the times he had dressed up in one of his sisters bras and skirts for Changmin. He still felt bad on his sisters behalf. But not bad enoiugh, because those times had been the best times with Changmin.  
He had fucked him like he meant it. Like there was no one else in the world for him, but Kyuhyun. Or that’s atleast how Kyuhyun had felt.

He didn’t mind though. He didn’t mind the more or less heartless sex.

He didn’t mind Changmin’s ridiculous kinks.

He didn’t mind, as long as it was Changmin.

He liked it rough when it was Changmin.

He liked the bruises, when it was from Changmin.

He liked to look at the dark pourple spots on his hips and remember, those times, when he was alone.

He liked when Changmin tied him up to the bedpost, just like he had done earlier today, but only because it was Changmin. Kyhyun didn’t see himself as kinky. At least not in contrast to Changmin who was indeed, very kinky.

Kyuhyun didn’t mind anything Changmin did. If Changmin had told him he got all hot and bothered by feets, Kyuhyun would have laughed and mocked Changmin indeed, but he would have let Changmin suck on his feet until he was satisfied. Heck, he would probably even have enjoyed it.

But only becaus it was Changmin.

And when Kyuhyun had made that relisation, he knew it had gone too far.  
He knew he had to end this thing, what ever this thing was.  
That’s how he found himself once again, moaning under Changmin.

For the last time, he had promised himself.

He had readied himself for this, for a while. He was slowly falling into a loving and stabile relationship. A relationship which was going somewhere.

A safe relationship.

He knew what he got, and he knew what to give and Kijoon was great, and Kyuhyun really loved him, he really did.  
He wans’t Changmin, but he was stable. He was the stability Kyuhyun needed in his life. Changmin was daring and fun, but also his best friend, and he knew he had to choose, and stability and keeping his best friend was winning the fight against excitement.

Changmin would never love him like he had loved his former girlfriends anyways, and Kyuhyun had to come to terms with that.

But as Changmin thrusted extra hard into Kyuhyun's tight heat, hitting that spot right on point, Kyuhyun found himself doubting that stability was what he really wanted.  
“Ch-hangmin” he moaned as Changmin’s hand made its way to Kyuhyunn’s wrist, wrapping around them, and pushing them above the olders head. Kyuhyun knew Changmin was close by the grunts, and slightly clumsy thrusts comming from him, and Kyuhyun himself could feel the pleasure boiling in his lower abdominal.  
“I’m close” Kyuhyun whispered, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge as Changmin wrapped his free hand around Kyuhyun’s throbing dick, the other hand still keeping Kyuhyun’s wrists in a tight grasp above the oldest head.  
Changmin’s hand was furiously working up and down Kyuhyun’s cock as he finally came, come hitting his upper abdominal and some of Chanmgin's hand.

He didn’t know if the orgasm was overwhelming because of Chanmgin, or because he knew it would be last time he would look Changmin in the eyes while coming.

Changmin followed seconds after. Kyuhyun’s clenching, forcing his orgasm through him. He collapsed on Kyuhyun while riding out the last of his orgasm.

Pushing his heavy best friend off of his body was the hardest thing Kyuhyun had done for a while. Not because of his weight. Kyuhyun had pushed Changmin of him plenty of times with no problem, but now the psychological pain was hitting Kyuhyun and it wa smaking things that much harder.

Kyuhyun was catching his breath,preparing himself for what he was about to say. He knew that it probably wasn't the best thing to say after sex, but he knew it was now or never.  
He turned his head towards Changmin, whose eyes were very closed and while glancing at the youngers long lashes and feeling his come flowing down his thigh, Kyuhyun felt a split moment of hesitation.  
He opened his mouth and got a soft whisper out anyways.

“Changmin?”

Changmin kept his eyes closed but gave a slight nod and let out a soft “mhm?”  
Kyuhyun took a deep breath before letting out his confession. He knew it wouldn’t hurt Changmin, but it hurt himself like hell, and he felt so selfish.

So selfish for breaking this and so selfish for wanting Changmin.

“I-i think we should stop this, Changmin.”

Changmin opened his eyes in surprise, and Kyuhyun took the surprised look on his face as an unspoken why.  
“I’ve been going out with Kijoon for a while. I-i think it’s for the best. For our friendship, you know.”  
Changmin still looked to be in a state of slight shock, and Kyuhyun wanted to cry but he had to be strong. He had to keep it in, for now.

“Let’s be honest Chwang. This isn’t good for us, and our friendship and i really like Kijoon. He’s stable and he- he loves me. And i think i might love him. Let’s end this before it hurts anyone Changmin”

Changmin wasn’t looking at Kyuhyun anymore. His eyes were looking up the ceiling, and he was biting his lower lip.

“I don’t want to lose our friendship because of something stupid Chwang.” Kyhyun tried to grab Changmin’s hand, but as soon as he touched his best friends fingers, they retreated.

“Okay.” Changmin’s relply was short and unexposing.

“Changmin i’m….” Kyuhyun sat up and this time he forced the youngers hand in his own. “Changmin, look i’m sorry, but you knew this wouldn’t work out in the long run as well, right? I need something stable, and this was just stress relief, wasn’t it?”  
Changmin’s eyes were blank when he finally looked Kyuhyun in the eyes again, and once again his only reply was, “okay.”  
Kyuhyun sighed.

“I’m leaving then.” Changmin’s eyes were still as blank as before as he uttered another emotionless “okay.” and then Kyuhyun let go of Changminøs hand and soon he was out of the his bed as well. He could still feel the others sticky come down this thigh, but he didn’t care about it as He pulled on his pants and shirt, leaving his underwear behind. He had to get out before he ehded up saying something stupid.  
He was standing right at Changmin’s bedroom door, before turning around, Changmin’s eyes still as blank as before.

“I’m leaving, see you tomorrow?”

Changmin nodded. “Okay. See you tomorrow.” Changmin said, and it wasn’t until Kyuhyun had left Changmin let his tears fall.

He had ruined it. Ruined a friendship, and ruined his chances of ever getting together with Kyuhyun. He felt ridiculous for feeling so much over such a dumb thing.

He should’ve known.

He should’ve told Kyuhyun those words, but now it was too late.

Too late to say,

Kyuhyun, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO ONCE AGAIN WROTE CHANGKYU WHILE DRUNK  
> ((((so there's 100% a whole bunch of mistakes, reasoning being alcohol.))))


End file.
